Puzzle Undone
by rainbowrites
Summary: Whether he's wearing bow ties or skirts, Kurt knows Blaine is beautiful. Basically it's Blaine-in-a-skirt porn with a little bit of Unique in the beginning.


Warnings: face-fucking, uhm... cross dressing? Is that a warning?

Disclaimer: not mine, although I do own everything Blaine's wearing

title comes from the lyrics of 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera, it's also supposed to be a nod to 'Teenage Dream' lyrics: "I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece"

xx

Blaine feels his throat go dry as he stares at the leopard print see through satin panties.

"But I mean, no one will see those…" he finally manages to say, blinking furiously.

"You'll know. Beside, you're telling me you and Kurt Hummel don't do the dirty? Not that it matters," She says waving an airy hand, "once Unique gets through with you, trust me, he _will_."

He has to say it. Blaine can feel just how strongly _Unique_ this is and for some reason he can't stop wishing that Wade was there. Unique is too powerful, too sure. It scares him a little; it makes him feel like he's five years old again and doesn't understand why he wants to play with dolls but knows that he's not supposed to.

"_I'm not a girl_." Shit. "I mean," He swallows painfully, "I'm, uh, I don't identify as a girl."

"Then why did you come here?" Wade's voice is usually so soft, but this time he can hear the steel of what he knows has to Unique under it, "Come to play dress up?"

"No, no, of course not!" He instinctively lunges for the hand that Wade left on the bed. Wade stares at him, then back down at their hands, then back up at him. Blaine suddenly remembers Kurt looking just like that the first time Blaine took his hand to drag him to the common room. Shocked. And a little in awe that someone would actually reach out their hand and touch them.

"It's not a game to me." Blaine says softly, "It's… I really want to do this. But I wanted you to know. That, I don't identify as a girl. I don't. I don't have a Unique. It's just me. Just Blaine."

"Okay," Wade's (Unique's?) voice is quiet now, and Blaine's pretty sure he's not imagining the gentle happiness running through it. "But, I just need you to understand that I'm not playing dress up. I'm not playing when I'm Unique. I'm me." Wade pulls his (her?) hand back and gestures at the sweater vest he (she?) is wearing, "This? _This_ is me playing dress up."

Blaine can't look away from the way his (her?) hand lightly skims the material. He can't stop thinking about how he has the exact same sweater vest at home.

"I understand."

They stare at each other for another second, until Blaine's eyes burn and he finally has to blink. Like a spell's broken, Wade leaps up , and turns around and -oh, there you are- Unique tells him to get his ass to the bathroom. "You have put yourself in capable hands Blaine Anderson. Unique will make you _beautiful_."

Blaine laughs a little self-consciously, "I remember Kurt telling me how he was going to make me fabulous last summer. I came back home with studded belts and doc martens that he ended up taking. I got lots of bow ties though." He smiles as cheekily as he can.

"Well, Kurt made you fabulous." Unique pushes him through the door, but hesitates before she leaves. She brushes a finger against the gold bowtie secured around Blaine's neck, and Blaine thinks he sees a hint of Wade peeking through the forcefield, _fiercefield_, that is Unique. It makes him relax a little. Unique is everything that he can't be. Wade is what Unique has to be to survive. Blaine can understand that. "I'm going to make you beautiful."

"Uhm, shouldn't I wear…?" Blaine gestures at the beautiful rainbow scarf Unique left lying on the bed after she finished dressing him.

"Blaine darling," She tilts his head up as she examines his face with a critical eye, "are you a girl?"

"What?" He's honestly thrown, "Uhm. No. I told you, I don't-"

"You don't identify as a girl. You're _not_ a girl." She drops his chin and smiles at him softly, "You're Blaine Anderson, and you don't have to hide anything about that."

She picks up the scarf, and ties it around her own neck in slow, reverent movements that bring tears to his eyes. When she looks up there's not a hint of Adam's apple. She pushes her bust out at him and winks saucily, "Now go out there and show the world just what Blaine Anderson is made of."

Kurt knows he has to say something, because Blaine looks like he's about to bolt. But he can't.

Blaine's wearing a _skirt_. And not a kilt, an actual honest to god _skirt_.

A beautiful, glittering black skirt hits just above the knee and looks like it's made out of a million sequins. If the night sky was a skirt, it would be wrapped around Blaine's hips right now.

Kurt trails his eyes down lower, raising an eyebrow at the smoothness underneath the shimmery skirt. He reaches out and strokes a finger over the hairless skin. He's honestly a little surprised at just how rough his voice is as he murmurs, "you shaved your legs?"

"W-waxed actually." Blaine flushes and bites back a little moan, "Sorry. It's just, uh, sensitive."

Kurt can't help it. He ducks his head and presses his mouth against the skin of Blaine's calves, rubbing his lips over the shocking smoothness. He can't get over the feel of it. It's so different from the usual scratch of Blaine's abundant leg hair. The reminder that he knows, intimately, the feeling of Blaine's legs against his bare skin is addicting.

Blaine gasps and falls back on the bed. Kurt crawls on top of him without missing a beat.

"What, what are you _doing_ Kurt?"

Kurt straddles him, and finally lets himself look right at Blaine. Blaine, who's lying there underneath him with loose curls framing his face, gold glitter making his eyes pop and gloss giving his lips the reddened plumpness that usually only a few hours of kissing can provide.

"You are so beautiful."

Blaine sucks in a disbelieving breath as Kurt traces patterns in Blaine's shirt. It's scoop necked and tight, not hiding his Adam's apple or his flat chest. It emphasizes Blaine's tiny waist through, and Kurt fits his hand right over a sharply defined hipbone.

"You're _you_ and that's so sexy Blaine," He murmurs into the hot skin of Blaine's neck, loving the silky texture of the shirt against his fingers. It's warmed to Blaine's skin, and he skates his fingers across it, then presses them against them against Blaine's bare skin for a tantalizing second before drawing them back against the silk.

Blaine moans and stretches underneath him, which thrusts his Adam's apple forward in such a _masculine_ showing that it makes Kurt's head spin. Blaine's under him in a skirt and make up and he's never looked more sure of himself. It's _intoxicating_.

"Let me show you the wonders of a skirt," he whispers, and a part of him can't believe he's saying that, can't believe what he's doing. The rest of him just smirks as he watches his boyfriend, who's never looked more like a man to Kurt than he does right now, fall apart under his hands.

But Blaine's pushing himself up on how elbows now, grabbing at the hands delving his his skirt, "K-Kurt, you need to know, I'm-"

They both freeze as Kurt lifts up the skirt just high enough to glimpse the unfamiliar lacy fabric that Blaine's very familiar cock is straining against.

Kurt looks at Blaine, who looks back at him, two spots of color high on his cheeks but otherwise looking defiant.

He can't think of anything to say so he just blurts out "They match your eyes." And Blaine stares back at him, but this time trying desperately to hold back laughter until he finally cracks and flops back down on the bed and wheezes. And Kurt joins him, giggling a little hysterically because they really _do_.

They lie there, smiling at each other as they huff out the occasional chuckle. Kurt's fingers are still absently trailing up and down Blaine's smooth legs, and Blaine's laughter gets higher and breathier as time goes on. Finally, he gives in and just starts moaning, muffling the sounds into Kurt's neck as he sucks open mouthed kisses there.

Kurt shudders and keens low in his throat. He knows that Blaine must be leaving a mark, and he knows that _Blaine_ knows that he knows, and the fact that Blaine is _marking _him makes him dizzy with lust.

"Can I…?" He trails a cautious finger around the waistband of Blaine's panties.

"_God_, please yes."

He trails a finger down the outline of Blaine's cock, pressing in just hard enough to feel the heat radiating from it. Blaine moans and presses his hips forward until Kurt takes pity on him and rubs his palm firmly against his boyfriend's dick.

"How does it feel?" He mutters into Blaine's ear, "Does it feel different, with the satin? Tell me" The last part comes out as a command and Blaine thrashes weakly underneath him at the sound.

"It feels, it feel so _good_ Kurt. Slippery and soft, and god please _harder_." He whines piteously as Kurt pulls his hand away, "no, go back," He pouts at Kurt and no one should be able to look that adorable while desperately hard and spread across a bed like a porn star. Kurt kisses him, and it quickly turns dirty as Blaine leans into it, licking into his mouth and biting down on Kurt's bottom lip the way he _knows_ turns Kurt into a pool of jelly.

Kurt eventally has to shove him off, Blaine popping off his mouth with a little surprised "_oh_" that nearly undoes him.

"Be good." He admonishes, gently pushing Blaine into a lying down position again.

Blaine spreads his legs pointedly and smiles up at him cheekily, "I can be good." Kurt rolls his eyes and smacks the leg nearest him. He was _really_ not expecting the startled cry, low and gravely, that burst out of Blaine at the contact.

"…you really are sensitive aren't you?" Blaine nods dumbly, looking even more shocked at his outburst than Kurt.

Kurt kneels over him and swirls his tongue in the crease of Blaine's thighs, sliding his fingers up Blaine's calves in a hard caress at the same time. The effect is instantaneous. Blaine lurches off the bed, mouth opening and closing dumbly as he shudders in the air, hips pumping weakly.

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but he's achingly hard at this point so he just kneels down on the floor and looks up at his boyfriend. "Tell me how it feels." He instructs, before leaning over and licking the very tip of the Blaine's cock through the satin.

"Oh _fuck_."

"That's not very descriptive," he breathes, warm air gusting over the growing wet spot in Blaine's panties. He licks a stripe up Blaine's cock and marvels at how the satin slips over his tongue, "You'll have to try harder."

"Oh god, Kurt. Feels so good. So wet and warm" Blaine shudders as Kurt sucks the head into his mouth through the material, the wet fabric molding to his cock in some kind of obscene shield, "Please, _please_."

"Please what Blaine?" Kurt smirks up at him as he palms Blaine's balls, "Use your words."

Blaine gives him a bitch glare, but it's slightly less effective than usual considering how he looks about five seconds away from begging. Five seconds away is still _far_ too coherent for Kurt's tastes though. He slips a finger underneath the bottom band of Blaine's underwear, circling the dusky hole there with a finger. Blaine moans and pushes back onto it, before trying to push himself further into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moves away, but leaves hi finger tracing teasing circles around Blaine's hole. "Tell me what you want Blaine."

"I want, god, I want you to fuck me. I want to fuck your mouth and then have you fuck me without taking off my skirt, without taking off my _underwear_. I want to be fully clothed, and you to be in your clothes, and just have you fuck me into the bed."

Kurt has the close his eyes against the image Blaine's just put into his head. "_Yes_" he breaths, and shoves Blaine's hips down against the bed. He yanks the panties down to around Blaine's balls, ignoring how Blaine hisses at the sudden burst of cold air.

He opens his mouth around Blaine's cock, curling his hands to grasp Blaine's ass to push him even further into his mouth. Blaine lets out a throaty groan as his fingers come down to wind in Kurt's hair.

"Just like that, yeah. You're so hot like that Kurt, on your knees." Kurt raises one hand off Blaine's ass and uses it to press the hand in his hair more firmly against his head. Blaine takes the hint and starts gently pulling Kurt on and off his cock in careful, measured moves.

Kurt moans and shoves his face as far down on Blaine's cock as he can get, eyes watering as he nuzzles his nose against Blaine's pubic hair. He's glad Blaine didn't shave there. The intense smell of _boy_ nearly drives him insane and he moans again, hearing an echoing groan shudder through Blaine's body. He feels Blaine's fingers tighten in his hair, and he grins around Blaine's cock because _finally_.

Blaine lifts him up by his hair before slamming his hips forward and fucking into Kurt's waiting mouth, "Your mouth is so fucking perfect Kurt, so perfect. God, _take it_" and Kurt does. He gasps around the cock as Blaine pushes into his throat, "you're so fucking good Kurt," Blaine cups one hand around Kurt's neck to feel himself as he thrusts down Kurt's throat. His heels grind into the bedspread as he pumps hard into Kurt's eagerly swallowing mouth, "Just like that, fuck _right there._"

Kurt bobs up and down on Blaine's dick, slurping noisily as Blaine yanks him up and down. He's honestly surprised when Blaine abruptly pulls him off and up for a scorching kiss, all tongue and teeth and _want_. He whines into the kiss, one hand snaking between them to pump up and down and Blaine's cock, still wet from his mouth.

He wraps a leg around Blaine's and jerks his hips forward so their cocks brush together for one tantalizing second before Blaine hisses and pushes him away. "Sorry," he mutters, voice as rough as if _he_ was the one who'd just gotten a serious face fucking, "my legs."

Oh yeah…

Kurt nestles back between Blaine's legs, accepting the packet of lube that Blaine managed to wrestle out of the bedside table at some point. He dribbles it onto his fingers, but traces the cool liquid onto Blaine's thighs instead. He relishes the startled gasp Blaine lets out, chuckling as Blaine's moans about what a bastard he is.

"Turn over for me." Kurt whispers, and Blaine does, settling himself onto his hands and knees before glancing back over his shoulder.

Kurt pets the sparkly material pooling at Blaine's waist, "You want me to fuck you Blaine? Fuck you while you're still in this pretty little skirt."

"God yes. Please fuck me in my skirt." Kurt wants to point out that Blaine technically just asked him to put on the skirt and then fuck him, but Blaine seems to read his mind and lets out a gravely moan that successfully drives any coherent thought right out of Kurt's head.

Kurt traces his thumb over Blaine's hole, before leaning in to drop a kiss right above it. "Spread your legs." Blaine complies, thighs shaking slightly as he spreads his knees as far as they can go. Kurt traces idle patterns into Blaine's calves as he drops kisses over Blaine's cheeks. He drags his tongue over Blaine's hole, gripping Blaine's hips to prevent his from jerking forward in surprise.

He slowly presses a lubed up finger into Blaine's hole, ignoring Blaine's breathless pleading for "more Kurt, please, I can take it." Kurt takes his time, slowly pumping one finger into his boyfriend's ass as Blaine whines and pushes back against it desperately. The muscles in Blaine's ass drag against his knuckles as if to keep them from leaving and Kurt has to bite back a groan at how _hot_ it is.

"You're so hot for it Blaine. God. You'd just fuck yourself on my fingers if I let you wouldn't you?" His voice is low and Kurt's blushing a little as he says it but the reaction for Blaine is so _so_ worth it.

Blaine throws back his head and _keens_ as gabbles, "god, yes, I want it, I want you so bad Kurt. Please, please fuck me. I need you, I want you to fuck me _so badly_."

Kurt pushes two fingers into Blaine to reward him. Blaine's muscles clench around him, so hot and tight that it makes Kurt dizzy to think about it around his _cock_. It's not the first time they've done this, but every time it leaves him breathless.

"That's enough, I'm good Kurt. _Please_"

"Are, are you sure?"

"So sure Kurt. _Fuck me_."

Kurt groans and rips open the condom Blaine passes him. He's only got so much strength after all. He tugs down the zipper on his pants, sighing a little at the sudden freedom. He only pulls them down to around halfway down his thighs though. Blaine wants them to be fully clothed, and _fuck_ does Kurt like that image. He almost wishes he could film them, so eh could see with his own eyes what he looked liked fucking Blaine into the bed while they were both fully dressed. And Blaine dressed in a _skirt_.

The skirt'd fallen down a little, hiding Blaine's hole from view while still leaving most of his ass openly quivering. The sight sends a sharp bolt of lust down Kurt's spine, and he has to grip the base of his cock to keep from this all being over embarrassingly quickly. He pushes it up just enough that he can position himself at Blaine's entrance, then drapes it back down. He can't see himself now, but somehow that just makes it _hotter_.

Blaine groans at the sight, head tilted over his shoulder so he can watch.

"You're so _tight_ Blaine, " Kurt gasps hoarsely, pushing in as slowly as he can, "Are you okay?"

"So okay" Blaine pants, "You're so _big_ Kurt. So hot. So _full_, god you feel so good." Blaine settles his head down on his arms with a moan as he presses back against Kurt.

Kurt inches forward, until his hips are flush with Blaine's. He can feel the fabric between them, and it sends an unexpected shiver down his spine. The sequins are a little scratch against his thighs, but he can't tell if he likes it or not. He grinds against them, for further study, and decides _yes, he definitely likes them_. Blaine rocks back against him, swearing helplessly under his breath as he fists the blanket.

"You ready?" Kurt kisses Blaine's shoulder. Blaine nods dumbly, "Tell me."

"I'm-I'm ready Kurt. So ready." Blaine pushes back against him and Kurt drops his head with a moan, "I want you to fuck me into the bed."

Kurt grabs his hips, "As you wish." He cuts off Blaine's chuckle with a vicious thrust, turning it into a needy whimper halfway through. He bites Blaine's shoulders as he thrusts forward hard enogh to slide Blaine's knees forward. Blaine hisses over his sensitivity, but it quickly turns into a moan as Kurt trails his nails over Blaine's calves. Not hard enough to leave marks, but firm enough to spends sparks blazing along Blaine's nerves where they pass.

Kurt twists his hips on his next thrust, and Blaine gasps, vision nearly whiting out, as Kurt hits against his prostrate.

Kurt's knees are starting to burn, and he can only imagine what Blaine's are like, but Blaine's hot and tight around him and his moans are filling the air like fog so he just pounds harder into Blaine. He angles his hips to brush Blaine's prostrate, just enough to turn him into a begging mess as he thrusts erratically back against Kurt.

"Oh god Kurt, I'm _so close_, please," Blaine sucks in a ragged breath that goes straight to Kurt's groin, "_touch me_"

Kurt wraps a hand around Blaine's cock, still slick from his mouth, and lets Blaine fuck into it.

"That's it baby" Kurt loses track of what he says after that, babbling endearments and encouragements into Blaine's back as he thrusts into the hot vise of Blaine's ass. He presses his thumbs into the dimples right above Blaine's ass as he pulls Blaine on and off his dick, sweat sliding between them and sending obscene slapping noises through the air.

"Oh _fuck_." And Blaine twists forward, nearly curling in on himself as he comes with a choked cry, come painting Kurt's fingers and shooting forward to smear onto the bed.

Blaine's ass clenches around Kurt as he comes and Kurt just loses it, pounding against him frantically as Blaine gasps for air.

Blaine twists back around, locking eyes with Kurt as he murmurs, voice hoarse and _so sexy_, "Come for me, Kurt. I want to feel you come inside me."

Kurt shoves against Blaine's hips with a groan, never breaking eye contact as he comes inside Blaine's ass. His chest heaves as he comes down, sparks dancing before his eyes. He slips slowly out of Blaine, who gives a low moan at the sensation, and ties off the condom before tossing it in the trashcan he keeps by the bed for just these occasions. Later he'll cover it with old fashion magazines and take out the trash.

He flops down on top of Blaine, pulling the other boy against his chest. It's strange not to be able to feel Blaine's sweaty skin against his own. Kurt strokes the pads of his fingers against the silkiness of Blaine's shirt and lays gentle kisses where Blaine's hair curls at his neck.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs into Blaine's hair, "whether you're wearing skirts or bowties."

Blaine shudders in his arms. Kurt can't tell if it's a sob or a laugh, so he pulls Blaine as close as he can and wishes they could melt into one person, "Although not at the same time. I'm not sure even you could pull that off. I mean, I could, but I can pull pretty much everything off." This time Blaine's definitely laughing, and the sound sends such a happy thrum up Kurt's spine that it brings tears to eyes.

Blaine turns over, and slots his hand against Kurt's cheek like it was made to fit there. They kiss, slow and languid this time. Kurt finally breaks off to chuckle throatily, "Okay, you've convinced me. You could pull them off."

Blaine shakes his head, like he can't believe it. Kurt knows the feeling.

"I love you." The lip gloss has been long since rubbed off, but the glitter around Blaine's eyes still remains, and it makes his eyes seem impossibly larger and more beautiful. Kurt wants to cry with how much love is flooding his veins at this moment, it's sweeping through his nerves like a forest fire.

Goddamn orgasms. They turn him into a sappy mess. He buries his face in Blaine's shoulder, who chuckles tiredly and strokes Kurt's neck in slow, soothing circles.

"I hope Unique wasn't expecting to get these back." He mutters, voice a little muffled against Blaine's skin.

Blaine barks out a laugh. The sound sends a swoop of happiness through Kurt's belly and he snuggles a little closer into Blaine's arms. He absently wishes that they were both naked, but he's too tired to even attempt it.

"I'll be sure to reimburse her for them." Kurt can feel Blaine smiling affectionately at him, and he pinches Blaine's thigh, "owww," Blaine's voice is still punch drunk with love and satedness though, so Kurt just laughs.

"Shut up and sleep."

Blaine throws a leg over Kurt's and pulls him impossibly closer. A tiny part of Kurt thrills to realize that they're both still fully clothed, if someone saw them they would think they'd just been cuddling together this whole time.

"As you wish."

Kurt slaps half-heartedly at Blaine, but Blaine just catches his wrist and kisses it. So Kurt settles for gently biting his earlobe in remonstration, "maybe we should look into piercing your ears."

Blaine pats Kurt's head with heavy hands, clumsy with sleep, "Shhh. Sleep now."

Kurt rolls his eyes, but tucks his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck, and knows no more.

Xx

Author's notes: MY FIRST SMUT PIECE. AAHHHHHH. It started out as a little thing trying to figure out how Blaine would interact with Unique, and ballooned into this monstrosity. It's Unique's fault really. She put Blaine in leopard print panties and a skirt. How was Kurt supposed to resist?


End file.
